Love and Lie
by summer dash
Summary: Hinata tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa kekasihnya selalu berbohong padanya. Akan tetapi sama seperti sebelumnya ia memilih untuk diam dan menerima semua alasan, karena ia takut. Ia takut jika ia bertanya lebih jauh lagi, jawaban dari kekasihnya hanya akan membuatnya terluka. dan akhirnya, seperti yang orang selalu katakan. Cinta itu buta. AU.


Gadis itu memandang jam tangan yang ada di tangannya lagi, sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu Sasuke di tempat janjian mereka. Namun, masih tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran pria bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Apakah nona ingin menambah minuman?" Hinata melirik ke arah gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aaa… iya, terima kasih…" Hinata menatap ke arah _waiter_ yang melayaninya sejak tadi. Pemuda itu nampaknya seumuran dengannya, ia tersenyum miris saat menyadari adanya sedikit kemiripan antara wajah kekasihnya dan _waiter_ yang bernama Sai─Hinata melirik ke _nametag_ yang digunakan oleh _waiter _yang selalu tersenyum manis itu.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tubuh gadis itu tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan sang _waiter_.

"A… Aku menunggu pacarku," jawabnya gugup.

"Ah, aku merasa iri dengan pacarmu. Kau rela menunggu lama untuknya, padahal seharusnya pria yang bertugas menunggu, bukankah itu tugas sang pria? Menunggu sang gadis. Sakura selalu marah jika aku membuatnya menunggu." Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Eh? Sakura?"

"Aaa… kekasihku," Hinata menatap ke arah Sai yang sedang melirik ke arah seorang _waitress _yang sedang melayani pelanggan lainnya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat warna rambut gadis itu yang tak biasa, Merah muda.

"Kau pasti mencintainya…."

"Ya, aku mencintainya…," sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajah manis Hinata saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Selain pemarah, Sakura gampang cemburu. Silahkan diminum tehnya. Aku akan mengisinya lagi saat gelasmu kosong," Wajah Hinata memerah saat mendengar perkataan Sai. Ia harap Sasuke cepat datang, karena ia tak mau merepotkan _waiter_ baik hati bernama Sai itu.

Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke datang, Hinata menyambut kedatangan sang pemuda Uchiha itu dengan sebuah sebuah senyuman lembut. Ia ingin menyapa dan menanyakan alasan mengapa kekasihnya itu terlambat saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi, sebentar lagi filmnya dimulai." Hinata tersenyum getir. Pemuda itu tak memberikan alasan mengapa ia datang terlambat lagi kali ini. Bahkan meminta maaf pun tidak.

"_Wakatta_," Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya, ia sedikit merapihkan rok yang ia pakai yang kusut karena terlalu lama duduk menunggu. "Ah tunggu sebentar, aku belum membayar minumanku," ucap gadis itu saat teringat bahwa ia belum membayar minumannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku tunggu diluar." Lagi, Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pemuda itu menemaninya berjalan ke kasir, akan tetapi sama seperti biasanya, ia tak berani meminta. Ia takut, takut Sasuke akan menolak keinginannya.

…

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin. Saat ini Hinata, Karin, dan Ino sedang berkumpul di kamar putri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga itu. Seperti biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan sore untuk berkumpul bersama jika besok tak ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan.

"Ermmm... begitulah," ujar Hinata sambil memeluk boneka _teddy_ berwarna putih miliknya.

"Dari dulu aku penasaran dengan kencan kalian. Hei, beri tahu aku, bagaimana kalian berkencan? Dia romantis tidak?" Ino menatap Hinata melalui cermin di meja riasnya, gadis itu sedang melihat koleksi parfum baru milik Hinata.

"Pria pendiam seperti Sasuke tak mungkin romantis," cibir Karin, gadis itu tengah asyik membalik-balik majalah mode yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumahnya.

"Yah siapa tahu, jangan-jangan dia seperti Neji. Diam-diam menghanyutkan. Hihihihihi," kikik Ino, ia melangkah ke arah Karin dan menyambar majalah yang sedang dibaca oleh gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau─"

"Dia… dingin," pertengkaran antara Karin dan Ino tertunda saat mendengar bisikan lirih dari Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ akhir-akhir ini sikapnya mendingin…" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak ingin bertatap muka dengan dua orang sahabatnya itu.

"Hm… mungki dia sedang ada masalah. Kau tanya saja, siapa tahu memang ada alasannya?" ucap Ino lembut.

"Tapi aku rasa pemuda itu bukan tipe pria terbuka deh. Dia pasti diam, terutama dengan orang yang belum sepenuhnya ia percaya," jawab Karin sambil merebut kembali majalah mode dari tangan Ino

"Hiks hiks…"

"Eh? Eh? Kenapa?" Karin kebingungan saat mendengar suara isakan salah satu sahabatnya karena sepengetahuannya Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang akan menangis saat menceritakan masalah percintaan, tak seperti Ino yang selalu menangis di setiap sesi curhat mereka.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Ino memukul kepala Karin dengan bantal yang ada disampingnya.

"HAH?"

**Love and Lie**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC**

_Made for Ayak and Nenes_

_Kadang kau sengaja tidak ingin mencari tahu kebenaran, karena kau tahu kebenaran hanya akan membuatmu semakin terluka._

Hinata menangis semalaman. Selama dua jam, Karin dan Ino berusaha menenangkan gadis lembut itu hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga tertidur kelelahan. Ino menggeliatkan badannya dan melirik ke arah jam dinding _Hello Kitty_ di kamar Hinata. Mata gadis itu langsung terbuka dengan lebar saat melihat angka 8 terpampang pada jam berwarna pink yang menurutnya norak itu. Gadis itu segera melihat ke arah sampingnya. Ia mengerang saat melihat Hinata dan Karin masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Heh bangun!" Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Karin dengan keras.

"Enghhh… lima menit lagi." Pasrah dengan Karin, gadis berambut pirang itupun beralih, ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata, hingga akhirnya gadis berambut indigo itu membuka matanya.

"Hinata. Sekolah!" cukup dengan dua kata itu Hinata langsung melirik ke arah jam dinding miliknya.

"Kita telat! Karin?"

"Dia susah dibangunkan! Kau siap-siap saja, aku yang akan membangunkannya!" Hinata segera bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di samping kamar kakaknya, saking terburu-buru gadis itu bahkan menabrak sosok Neji yang tengah berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Ah gomen _nii-san_," ujar gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aaa… tumben kau telat?" tanya Neji saat melihat bahwa adik kesayanganya itu masih menggunakan piyama bercorak _Hello Kitty_.

"Ah, aku begadang dengan Ino dan Karin." Neji menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, heran.

"Mereka belum pulang?"

"Aaa… kami kesiangan."

.

"Karin, bangun!" Ino menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Karin lebih keras. Sudah lima menit ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu namun tetap saja gadis itu tak mau bangun juga.

"Lima menit lagi!" Igau Karin di sela-sela tidurnya. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. Karin seperti mayat. Sangat susah dibangunkan.

"Kita telat bodoh! Dan kita bahkan belum pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil seragam!" ingat Ino. Ia merutuk dalam hati, mengapa mereka berdua tidak membawa seragamnya semalam?!

"Aku mau bolos saja," Karin mengubah posisi tubuhnya hingga kini ia memunggungi Ino.

"Urgh! Neji! Ya Neji!" harapan Ino datang kembali saat melihat Neji memasuki kamar Hinata. "Karin, Neji mencarimu!"

"Kau tak bisa menipuku _baka_," jawab Karin tanpa membuka kelopak matanya sama sekali.

"Aaaaa… begitu?"

"Ck, sudah kub- NEJI!" Gadis berambut merah itu langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan merapihkan rambut yang berantakan akibat tertidur. Ia melirik tajam ke arah Ino seolah-olah menyalahkan sang gadis karena tak membangunkannya lebih awal.

"_O... Ohayou_ Neji-_kun_," Ino memutar bola matanya saat melihat wajah Karin yang tiba-tiba saja berubah manis.

"Hm. Bersiap-siaplah, aku akan mengantarmu."

"_Hai_'!" Ino mencibir pelan saat mendengar jawaban penuh semangat dari Karin, padahal baru satu menit yang lalu gadis itu menjawab malas-malasan.

"Dasar _Tsundere_!"

.

Hinata tersenyum tipis saat melihat Karin dan Ino berseteru mengenai siapa yang diantar oleh Neji terlebih dahulu dengan mobilnya. Ino bersikeras agar Neji mengantar Karin terlebih dahulu mengingat rumah gadis itu lebih dekat, dan seperti biasanya ia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berdandan. Sedangkan Karin bersikeras agar Ino yang terlebih dahulu diantar karena ia ingin lebih lama bersama dengan Neji. Atensi gadis berambut indigo itu teralih saat sebuah motor mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Sasuke sudah datang menjemputnya.

"Naik," perintah Sasuke. Hinata langsung menaiki motor Kawasaki Ninja milik kekasihnya itu setelah menggunakan helm yang diulurkan Sasuke padanya.

"Aaaa…. Semuanya, aku duluan ya?" pamit Hinata pada sahabat serta kakaknya. Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat tak mendengar sahutan dari mereka. Mereka memang tak pernah mendukung hubungan antara dirinya dan Sasuke, akan tetapi mereka tetap menghargai keputusan gadis lembut itu, dan mendengarkan curhat Hinata saat ia mengeluh tentang Sasuke.

"Mereka menginap?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah berlalu dari rumah Hinata.

"Aaa…"

"Oh."

"Sasuke-_kun _tidak suka ya?" entah mengapa, ia merasa Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai kedua sahabatnya.

"Pegangan yang erat," dengan satu kalimat itu Sasuke langsung meningkatkan kecepatan motornya. Untung saja Hinata sudah memeluk pinggang pemuda Uchiha itu, dan melupakan pertanyaannya.

…

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata saat melihat Sasuke berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Ah. Hai," Hinata berusaha tak mempedulikan sapaan dingin dari kekasihnya.

"Apakah kita bisa pulang bersama?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap.

"Ah _gomen._ Aku harus mengikuti latihan tambahan bagi anggota klub sepak bola. Sebentar lagi ada pertandingan. Neji bisa mengantarmu kan?" Hinata mencoba untuk tak memperlihatkan kekecewaannya. Ia harus maklum, karena Sasuke adalah kapten tim sepak bola sekolah mereka.

"Aku rasa begitu, sepertinya _nii-san_ belum pulang…" Hinata melirik ke arah halaman sekolah, dapat dilihatnya Neji sedang berjalan dengan Karin. Ia tak ingin mengganggu Karin dan kakaknya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. "Erm, apa aku boleh melihat Sasuke-_kun_ latihan? Aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke-_kun_ berlatih."

"Tidak usah" ujar Sasuke cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Jika kau datang melihatku aku pasti gugup, dan latihanku berantakan karena aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku padamu," wajah Hinata memerah saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_ gombal," pemuda Uchiha itu tertawa renyah saat melihat wajah kekasihnya semakin memerah.

"Hati-hatilah, katakan pada Neji untuk tidak mengebut," Sasuke mengacak-acak lembut rambut Hinata.

"Yang suka ngebut 'kan Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata memajukan bibirnya.

"Yah, itu 'kan biar kau memelukku dengan erat…" wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Hinata segera berlari, ia tak ingin wajahnya yang semakin memerah terlihat oleh Sasuke. Karena ia tahu, jika Sasuke melihatnya, pemuda itu akan semakin menggodaanya habis-habisan.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Neji saat melihat Hinata yang berlari ke arahnya.

"_Ano_… apa aku bisa pulang dengan _nii-san_?"

"Tentu, kau tak keberatan aku mengantar Karin terlebih dahulu 'kan?" Hinata melirik ke arah Karin yang memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Hmm... tidak apa," Neji menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Sasuke kemana?" bisik Karin saat Neji berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah mobilnya.

"Dia harus mengikuti latihan di klub sepak bolanya."

"Ohhh…" Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum maklum saat melihat wajah tak percaya Karin. "Sana masuk, kau ingin duduk didepan 'kan?" ucap Hinata saat Neji sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hehehehehe…" Karin segera masuk ke bagian depan mobil dan duduk dengan manis. Hinata terkekeh pelan saat melihat gadis yang biasanya bersikap garang itu kini bertingkah manis didepan kakaknya

"Oh ya? Ino bagaimana? Bukankah tadi kalian berangkat bersama?" tanya Hinata. Tadi pagi ternyata Neji menunggu mereka berdua berganti baju di rumah masing-masing dan berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

"Dia dijemput pacarnya."

"Eh? Ino punya pacar? Siapa?"

"Shikamaru" ucap Karin sambil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap adik dari kekasihnya itu. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Setahunya Shikamaru hanya teman sejak kecil Ino, sejak kapan mereka berpacaran? "Kau ketinggalan berita nona muda," sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah Karin saat melihat wajah kebingungan Hinata.

"Kalian selalu begitu…" Karin terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah cemberut Hinata.

"Kau sih selalu sibuk dengan si Uchiha." Dan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat Karin mulai menyebut hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, dan membuat sahabat serta kakaknya semakin tidak menyukai Sasuke.

…

Hinata sedang memilih-milih _ice cream_ di sebuah supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya.

"Hinata-_chan_? Sedang apa?" Tubuh gadis itu tersentak kaget, akan tetapi tubuhnya menjadi rileks saat mendapati bahwa yang menyapanya adalah Naruto, tetangganya.

"Ah, aku sedang ingin membeli _ice cream_," Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat pakaian yang digunakan Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ sedang apa? Tumben jam segini masih menggunakan seragam sekolah?"

"Ah hari ini ada latihan pengganti, kemarin kami tidak jadi berlatih." Ujar pemuda itu sambil mengambil sebuah minuman bersoda dari lemari pendingin. Tubuh Hinata menegang. Kemarin Sasuke memberitahunya bahwa mereka ada latihan tambahan. Apa pemuda itu berbohong padanya?

"Tidak jadi?"

"Aaa… seharusnya hari Rabu kemarin kami latihan ekstra, tapi sehari sebelumnya pelatih membatalkannya karena harus pergi ke Iwa dan mengatakan bahwa latihan ditunda hari ini. Kenapa?" Hinata merasa dadanya sesak. Lagi, Sasuke membohonginya, lagi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa…" gadis keluarga Hyuuga itu mencoba tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"_Souka_… Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian malam-malam begini. Bisa-bisa _Kaa-san_ membunuhku."

"_Arigatou_…."

…

"Sudah kuduga. Kau harus bertanya padanya Hinata. Dia sudah banyak berbohong padamu," serang Karin saat Hinata menceritakan kejadian tadi malam pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Mu… mungkin saja Sasuke-_kun_ tidak tahu," jawab gadis lembut itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak ingin menatap Karin dan Ino yang pasti tahu isi pikirannya saat ini.

"Dia kapten tim sepak bola sekolah kita. Tidak mungkin dia tidak diberitahu. Aku bahkan yakin jika dia orang yang pertama tahu," cibir Karin tak mempedulikan tatapan Hinata yang kian meredup.

"Mungkin dia lupa," Karin memutar bola matanya. Ia jengkel. Hinata selalu saja membela Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Hinata, kadang aku merasa sebenarnya kau sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke berbohong padamu." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Perkataan Ino memang benar, ia sudah merasa sejak dulu jika Sasuke berbohong padanya. Akan tetapi gadis itu takut untuk mengakuinya. Ia takut, jika ia mengakuinya maka itu lah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tak mau, ia masih ingin berharap.

"Hinata-_chan_, hubungan yang didasari dengan kebohongan tidak baik lo. Pasti berakhir dengan buruk. Lebih baik kau tanya pada Sasuke. Siapa tahu dia punya alasan," saran Ino setelah melihat Hinata terdiam.

"Pftt… Kalian terlalu baik. Hinata, seharusnya kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan pria bodoh itu," Karin mengambil majalah remaja di rak buku Hinata, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Ino saat merasakan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan gadis itu padanya. "Apa? Aku benar kan? Buat apa kita menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang membuat kita selalu merasa khawatir dan akhirnya menangis? Kalau aku jadi kamu aku sudah mencari pria lain."

"_Baka_!" Ino mendelikkan matanya ke arah Karin, mencoba membuat gadis itu diam. "Lebih baik kau tanyakan dulu pada Sasuke. Belum tentu dugaan kita benar 'kan?" Ino tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata.

"Aku takut…"

"Hm... kalau begitu coba kau pancing, tanyakan soal latihan kemarin…"

"Ah benar! Dan kalau ia masih berbohong, kau tahu harus melakukan apa 'kan? Akhiri hubunganmu dengannya. Pemuda itu tak baik untukmu!" Sahut Karin pedas.

"Karin!"

"Apa sih? Aku hanya memberi saran yang tepat!"

"A… aku akan menayakannya nanti sore. Sasuke berjanji untuk mengajakku kencan sore ini…"

"Hm. _Ganbatte ne_…" Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah! Akhiri saja! Apaan sih?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu saat mendapati sebuah bantal melayang ke kepalanya.

...

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?" Hinata menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Seperti biasanya, saat kencan Hinata akan menunggu Sasuke di tempat mereka kencan. Entah mengapa, pemuda itu tak pernah menjemputnya saat kencan. Padahal Sasuke selalu menjemputnya saat berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aku pesan dua _sandwich_." Sasuke mengembalikan menu yang dipegangnya pada _waitress _yang sedang bertugas. Hinata tersenyum saat mendapati bahwa _waitress_ yang melayani mereka hari ini adalah gadis dengan helaian merah muda. Sakura, kekasih Sai. _Waiter_ yang beberapa hari lalu melayaninya.

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar," _waitress_ berambut merah muda itu tersenyum ramah ke arah Hinata. Hinata mengamati Sakura, Ia tak percaya ucapan Sai yang mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya adalah tipe pemarah. Perhatian Hinata kembali ke arah Sasuke saat _waitress _berambut unik itu pergi. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang mengamati pemandangan di luar cafe dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat merasakan pandangan Hinata padanya.

"Erm... Sasuke-_kun,_ apa kau sedang ada masalah? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Hinata menatap takut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap ke arah Hinata dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak ingin seorang pun mencampuri urusanku," Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya saat Sakura datang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Tapi aku pacarmu," ucap Hinata lirih, bahkan terlalu lirih hingga tak terdengar oleh sang pelayan dan kekasihnya.

"Makanlah. Aku tahu kau belum makan dari pagi."

"Eh?" Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan heran. Mengapa ia tahu bahwa dirinya belum makan sejak pagi?

"Setiap hari Minggu kau pasti tak pernah sarapan. Iya kan? Aku sudah hapal dengan kebiasaanmu itu Hinata," sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah pemuda itu saat melihat wajah terkejut kekasihnya.

"Erm… beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Naruto-_kun_," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan kekasihnya. "Naruto-_kun_ berkata padaku bahwa hari Rabu kemarin latihan kalian dibatalkan…"

"Aaa… latihannya tiba-tiba saja dibatalkan setelah kami berkumpul di lapangan." Ucap Sasuke tak acuh sambil menggigit _sandwich_ miliknya.

"Ohh..." gadis itu tersenyum miris. Lagi, Sasuke berbohong padanya. Ia ingin menangis saat ini, mengapa Sasuke tega berbohong padanya? Jangan-jangan benar kata Karin dan Ino selama ini. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya memanfaatkannya, atau bahkan hanya sekedar mempermainkannya. Dada gadis itu tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke tak serius padanya.

"Kau ingin aku suapi?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Hinata belum juga menyentuh _sandwich_nya dan seolah-olah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak lapar…." Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, ia baru sadar bahwa sejak ia datang tingkah Hinata sangat aneh. Gadis itu tak menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembut. Wajah Hinata bahkan belum memerah hingga saat ini. Padahal biasanya pada menit pertama ia datang wajah gadis itu pasti memerah. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Dengar, Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Sasuke meremas lembut tangan Hinata.

Hinata menatap mata Sasuke. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tak boleh mempercayai Sasuke lagi. Seperti kata para sahabatnya, hubungan yang dilandasi dengan kebohongan bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia tahu seharusnya ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha itu dan mencari pria lain yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia. Akan tetapi ia mencintai Sasuke. Sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Dengan lambat gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku percaya."

_Cinta itu buta, tapi hanya orang bodoh yang sengaja membutakan dirinya hanya karena cinta…_

_-fin-_

**a.n: **Selesaaaaii… ceritanya flat ya? Aku minta maaf… dan juga sepertinya ini OOC… karena sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan karakter Hinata. Pengennya sih bikin karakter Hinata se IC mungin, tapi tetep aja gagal… maap yaa*bungkuk-bungkuk

Seperti yang aku bilang diatas, fict ini aku persembahkan spesial buat Ayak dan Nenes (Nes, _I made it!) _Yak, ga gue tulis tuh… puas kan?

_Last, please gimme your coment, concrite, or flame about this story. Really appreciate it._

_Sign, _Putri


End file.
